bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayabusa Kenzen
|entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= Chapter 1 |voice= }} Hayabusa Kenzen otherwise known to the world as Redhawk, 'is a Professional Hero of great popularity with the general public, and has often came to the rescue of persons before they themselves had even realized the danger they were in. Touted by many of his greatest fans as the Sonic Streak, much to his dismay due to his incredible mastery of Quirk and seemingly unnatural ability to pick up on any crisis, Hayabusa fights not only for his own, personal reasons, but also as a way to keep himself as an active and productive member of society. Appearance Despite his completely heroic endeavours and accomplishments, Hayabusa's appearance is quite offputting to some, as many believe that Hayabusa's appearance more closely resembles an arrogant viillain's rather than that of a hero's, something that he has had to deal with since the beginning of his career. As a man who had seen quite the bit of combat whilst he was younger, and son of the now retired Professional Hero, Raimei Kenzen through the virtue of a Quirk Marriage, Hayabusa has been forced to train and practice his abilities in ways that were less than peaceful. Raimei, despite her heroic and benevolent attitudes towards the world and general public, played the long game, and despite her success, desired that Hayabusa carry on the legacy of persons from her particular family. As such, it would come to be that one day Hayabusa with gain a cut across his face during a session of practice, which would eventually heal around his eye to become his trademark scar. Despite his predatory appearance, his fans actually take some amount of comfort in the fact that his appearance seems agressive and imposing, as he normally directs his anger and seriousness to those who would do the world harm. As a result, Hayabusa, otherwise known as Redhawk for his ability to perceive as well as characteristic barely maroon hair, yet again something he inherited from his mother, is often seen as the ''Hunter of those who would wrong society and create injustice. With teeth sharp enough to have vampiric conspiracies about his origins, a pointed chin considered to be to die for, and cerulean blue eyes that perfectly contrast his hair, Hayabusa's is considered to be excessibely photogenic. Beyond his face, however, Hayabusa displays his taste in clothing by wearing an elaborate white coat complete with yellow fur and a purple lining, multiple studs adorning it's surface. Within it, lies a dark purple striped shirt, and a pair of multi-belted crimson leather pants. Apart from the ridiculous rumours of Hayabusa secretly being a vampire, (though it manages to be a constantly reoccuring thing on fanfiction, big surprise there), Hayabusa possesses dark tan skin that he obtained from his father, as well as eyes, which, iif one looks closely enough, resembles the slits on a snake's eyes, and a flat nose. His hair style is constantly changing, but the most common one consists of it done in a spiky and upwards manner, with a bang falling in the centre of his forehead and two framing his face. Personality Relationships The Eternals History Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Quirk '''Resonance Moves Synopsis Equipment *'Amplifier:' Trivia References Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:ScarletPlumage